


Similau (Tentical Porn)

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake Mythology, Fake Science, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gaelic Language, Half Octopus-Half Man Steve, M/M, Mpreg, Octopi & Squid, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Smut, Special Ops. Soldier Bucky, Sushi, Tentacle Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Unplanned Pregnancy, author updates randomly, body image issues, cute Steve, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: On a top secret mission, Bucky Barnes finds Steve Rogers. And takes him home. And gets knocked up.





	1. The Rescue

     Bucky took in a deep breath through the regulator of the diving suit as he hit a shockingly cold pocket in the water. Kicking fins faster to the escape the cold, he could of swore he just felt his balls shrink into the size of almonds and nipples grow harder than rocks. The underwater flashlight shone bright on the cave walls. His shoulders sagged when he saw nothing. Not the bodies of 200 plus divers or any proof of anything was down there with him. From the corner of his eye, Bucky saw an opening. Suddenly full with hope, he raced into the gaping crevice. The deeper he got, the warmer the water got. The tunnel of rock wall stopped and a cave surrounded him. This time half of the cave had air. He freestyle swam to a rock that lifted the soldier so he stood waist deep in water. Pulling the regulator out of is mouth he breathed the muggy air and looked around. On the walls were drawings. Not stick-figure drawings but realistic, beautiful drawings of a boy in what he guessed was blood.

"['Is mian leat roinnt ribí róibéis ](https://www.google.com/search?client=tablet-android-samsung&ei=lSDIWcXqKYSQjwOy1KqADw&q=%27Is+mian+leat+roinnt+rib%C3%AD+r%C3%B3ib%C3%A9is+translation&oq=%27Is+mian+leat+roinnt+rib%C3%AD+r%C3%B3ib%C3%A9is+translation&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3...92005.92005.0.93891.2.2.0.0.0.0.456.456.4-1.1.0....0...1.2.64.mobile-gws-serp..1.0.0....787.LucSEyWx4Kc)?" Bucky heard gibberish coming from yards away. His head spun to the noise. A male sitting in shallow water, skin medium blue, hair a tad bit lighter, skinny, and instead of legs, there was countless tenticals. Ranging in size and length, some thick as Bucky's thighs to narrow as his pinkie finger. The ends faded from blue to grape lavender. All of them came to a round point.

Bucky pulled out his knife, ready to defend himself. The sharp blade did not faze the blue man one bit. "Excuse me?" Bucky asked, rembering the manners his mama taught him.

"An _American_." Dumbfounded, Steve mumbled. A person, a real _human_ found his cave. "Hello." 

Bucky was shocked, the stranger's voice was deep and didn't match his small frame. "Hands up." He ordered.

Steve raised his eyebrow. 

"What's your name?" The brunette asked, voice trembling just a hair.

"Are you going to kill me?" His tone was still unfazed. Bucky's stomach started to squeeze in on itself as he watched the tips of the tenticals fade pink.

"No-no-no!" He yelled in fear of his life, the echos bouncing around almost deafened them. "I'm not gonna kill you. I promise."

"Then what do you want." He coldly asserted. The tips turned a deep red.

Bucky lowered the knife. Usually his targets knew they were doing a crime bad enough to get the attention of his Special Ops. Team. Usually his targets didn't have tenticals. "My team is going to take you with- "

"To do what." Steve hissed, "you humans took away my whole tribe. What did we ever do to you?" 

"Over 40 sea diving crews within 50 miles of this area disappeared without a trace over the past year alone."

Fear crept on his face. "Don't let them take me away,  _please,_ I don't want to be experimented on-and-and dissected."  

Bucky felt guilt sink into every pore and crevasse on his wetsuit covered body. "'Look, uh, you never gave me your name."

"Steve." He blankly said, questioning the man who entered his cave.

"Look, Steve. I won't let them experiment on you I promise just I-." His radio crackled, " **_Natasha to James. Natasha to James. Finding anything?_ ** "

He reached around to waterproof compartment in suit and opened it, finding the radio. "Yes, one surviving diver. Steve uh, Rogers. We'll be back soon. ETA: twenty minutes."

_" **Alright**._ " She responded. 

Bucky placed his radio back where it belonged and looked to Steve again. "Not to be a dick but... how the hell are we gonna make you human?"

"I got it." From the shade of blue his skin was turned a shade much less tan than Bucky's. His tentacles retracted into his body leaving him looking like a normal man just five feet tall and about 100 pounds sopping wet. He was so skinny, Bucky could count Steve's ribs. His hair was golden blond and his eyes were dark, soft blue with specks of green. His flaccid penis hung between his legs. "I'm human. "

Buckys eyes widened. "We-uh,um-uh." He gestured to the entrance of the cave. "We gotta go."

Steve smiled, but this smile was different. It was a cocky smile. "Alright. "

"So..." Bucky pulled out the emergency regulator from another compartment on his suit. "This is a emergency air tank. It has more than enough air to get you back to the team boat." Steve nodded while listening. "Put the mouth piece in your mouth and breathe deeply, take it out to exhale through your mouth. Never _ever_ exhale through your nose. " He passed the tank to Steve and assisted him in putting it in correctly and helped him breathe the right way. Bucky pulled out goggles and secured them on his eyes. "I'm gonna swim us back and your gonna hold on tight to me."

Steve gave him a thumbs up. They walked deeper in water the until Steve was neck deep. The pale man clung to Bucky, head turned to the side so he could manage his tank. Bucky put in his mouth piece and submerged them both. The water was still cold but he felt a little warmer with Steve. 

He kicked them past his mental check points. The rock that looked like a face, the sign that warned people not to go further, along with others. Until Steve peered up from Bucky's wet suit covered chest, he saw the surface and the bottom of a large boat. 

The cold air felt like a slap on the face and the slight wind seemed like a thousand teeth gnawing on Steve's exposed body. Hands pulled him on the boat and wrapped him in a heavy blanket. The sky was dark and cloudy, ready to drop water any second. 

Bucky used the ladder to get on the boat. A short -not as short as Steve- man with dark black hair and a well-groomed beard started to help Bucky get the suit off. Steve was happy to have a front row seat of it. The gear was taken off, one by one then his tank. The other man pulled the zipper down and left the rest for Bucky to be peeled off. The head cover was first. Bucky shook out his long, dark chocolate hair out. Steve's eyes widened. In a blink the suit was off of his torso. Instead of a flesh arm, and silver prosthetic took its place. Complex metal plates allowed it the movement of a normal arm. The deltoid had a red star painted on it. The skin was scarred horribly around the seam.  

He had a very well built chest and a six pack and prominent adonis lines. Another blink he was stepping out of it and throwing it in a side compartment of the boat. Strong thigh muscles jiggled with each step he took towards the boat cabin.

"[bó naofa](https://www.google.com/search?client=tablet-android-samsung&ei=aX3IWbuYBI62jwOg_KDgDw&q=b%C3%B3+naofa+translation&oq=b%C3%B3+naofa+translation&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3...34183.34183.0.35086.2.2.0.0.0.0.703.703.6-1.1.0....0...1.2.64.mobile-gws-serp..1.0.0....615.-Q0j7vIO0Eg)." He breathed. 

 


	2. The Preposal

     Steve stopped shivering once he stepped into the cabin. The temperature inside was cranked up to a warm 80 degrees. To Steve's great dismay, Bucky had pulled on a white, long sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. The long haired brunette was talking to another black haired man steering the ship. Their words were quiet and Steve could tell there was venom behind each syllable.

 _'At least he's comfy.'_ Steve thought, still naked as the day he was born underneath the blanket. Drips of salty seawater fell off of his drenched hair and rolled down his neck. A puddle was beginning to form around his bare feet on the wood floor. He felt a arm drape across his shoulders.

"I guess all Bucky had to do to find a boyfriend was take a swim." The man who helped Bucky get the air tank off said, smirking.

"Fuck off, Tony." Bucky snapped while grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and plopping down on the couch. Steve ducked from under 'Tony's' arm to sit a few feet away from Bucky. "Here," Bucky passed him a water. "Drink this."

Rain started to pound on the roof when a firey red head walked in with a black man. "It's pouring like a motherfucker out there." She said, shedding her coat. Both she and the other man sat down across from Bucky. 

Steve was starting to get irritated with their language.

"So..." The black man said awkwardly. "Are you going to introduce us to your boy toy, Barnes?" Steve started to blush.

"His name's Steve, asshole. Steve, that's Sam," He pointed, "that's Natasha, that old dickhead is Tony, and the grump driving us home is Brock." Brock growled.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said politely. Awkward as hell. But politely.

Natasha leaned over closer, elbows on her thighs, "How did you get down there, Steve?" Her tone was very serious. She wanted answers.

"Our boat wrecked, I pulled on a suit and swam down there. "

"Why would you do that?"

Steve gulped, the air seemed to thicken. "I had no idea where I was. Might as well do some exploring before I die at sea, right?" He smiled, hoping to relieve the tension. It didn't.

"Then you found the cave where Bucky found you. " She pieced the puzzle together. "But the last boat left four weeks ago. How did you survive?"

"Fish. The shirt I was wearing to filter the water."

Natasha only nodded. The rest of the trip was in complete silence. 

* * *

 

     When Steve's hair was completely dry, Bucky was pulling his keys out of his pocket and opening the door. Standing behind him with doe-eyes, Steve looked inside. The lights were off and he heard a strange noise. 

"What was that?" He asked startled.

"...a meow."

"What is that?" He tilted his head and followed Bucky closely. The brunette flipped on light switches, letting Steve see his new surroundings. He couldn't recognize many objects in the room. Like the black box on the wall. "What it that!" Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when a small, gray mammal with orange eyes trotted to him.

"It's my cat, Steve. Calm down." Fearlessly, Bucky picked up the small 'cat' and held it in his arms, petting the fluffy fur. "Her name is Mouse."

"Mouse?" Steve padded closer, finger tips feeling the cat. "I've never seen a  _cat_  before." Gaze fixed on the short hair. "I've never been in a house before either."

Bucky bit his lip. That guilty feeling started to spread again. "You like sushi?"

"What's sushi?"

Bucky gently set Mouse on the ground and went to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of wine and a box of sushi. "It's  _really_ good. It's got rice and fish and other good stuff," He unraveled the box and scooted it to Steve.

Seeing the contents, the blonde's jaw dropped. Fish, prepared to be eaten, were layed in rows. They reminded him of the many lessons his mother thaught him. Especially one in particular. She told him one day, when he was old enough, he would give or receive a fish. That was prepared to be eaten like the ones Bucky offered him. The giving of fish ment the giver wanted to mate with the receiver. And, the majority of the time, the giver was the one who wanted to be impregnated. It ment the giver was capable of feeding an offspring. With wide eyes, Steve looked to Bucky. He'd only known him for just hours and he wanted to have his children? Sure, he was beyond gorgeous and he definitely owed him for not turning him in. But was he _sure_  that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him?

Steve's boney hand picked up a fish quickly. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed it. Not bothering to savor the taste he swallowed. This officially announced the acceptance of Bucky's proposal. He felt confident about his decision.

Unaware, Bucky smiled happily. "You like it?" 

"Yeah." Steve bit his full bottom lip and he walked closer to Bucky, "I liked it a lot." Slowly Bucky backed away until he leaned on the counter and watched Steve. Bucky was at least a foot and a half taller than Steve and he could fight back anytime he wanted. Reaching up to hold the back of Bucky's head. Steve stood on his toes and connected their lips together. He controlled the kiss, feeling Bucky's soft, pouty lips glide against hisown with grace. Bucky's hands found Steve's neck, his fingers teased the short, little hairs. The blanket that was keeping him modest dropped to the ground.

"You," _Kiss_ "wanna," _Kiss_  "take" _Kiss_  "thisto" _Kiss_  "the" _Kiss_ "bedroom"?" _Kiss_

"Yeah, " Bucky took his hand and pulled him to the hall into the bedroom. "Clothes off," He demanded. Like he was under a trance where all he could think about was Steve, Bucky pulled and kicked off all his clothes and jumped on the bed. Seductively, Steve crawled over to him and kissed his neck while Bucky ravished in the attention. From his neck he traveled down. Nipping and licking in places he desired. Steve licked a strip of hot saliva from base to tip of his hardening cock.

Before suckling a hickey onto to creamy inner thigh, Steve tapped Bucky's leg, signaling for him to roll over. He pulled the pillowy cheeks apart, letting him see his pink, fluttering hole. Kissing around the muscle just to be a tease, he shifted. Pale skin turning blue and tenticals sprouted out of his lower half.

Bucky turned around to see, "don't worry." Steve assured, hand running up and down his thigh. "Just relax, I gonna make you feel so good." His tongue swiped over the thight muscle. A moan escaped from Bucky. Steve's dick throbbed at the little noises Bucky was making. Wanting more, he buried his face between the cheeks and went to town. Sucking, smooching, diving his tongue inside.

"Stevie... wan' more, I need you, _please._ " He whined while reaching for the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and passed it to Steve.

Steve kissed the dimples that rested on the small of his back and mumbled, " _You're so beautiful."_

Fingers slick with lube, he pushed a finger in to the second knuckle and watched. Bucky dropped his head on the pillow and rolled his hips against the bed, getting amazing friction. Another finger was added and pushed deeper feeling the velvety walls. His digits sizored the hole, opening him. Deeper in, Steve found a walnut-feeling gland. 

"Fuuuuuuccccc..." Bucky said loudly, body feeling like fireworks were going off. "I'm ready, Stevie, _pleasepleasepleaseplease._ I need you in me."

"I got ya'." Steve pushed himself up and pulled Bucky's hips to his. From the tenticals, grew a dick, that pushed that tip inside. Bucky howled in pleasure. Pleasantly suprised that Steve was so well endowed. Steve smiled and reached around to tug at Bucky's hard cock with a tentical as he slid in. Ass flush to hip. Steve's head dropped back as he felt Bucky wrapped around him. "You're so  _tight."_ He pulled out until the mushroom head was just visible and pushed back inside. The long member touched his prostate perfectly over and over again. 

Steve's slow pace was driving him  _insane._ So Bucky rolled over onto his back. "Hi," He smiled letting his arms flop across the bed, gazing loving at Steve kneeling over him.

"Hi." He plucked up his long legs and placed them on his shoulders. Suddenly and unexpected, he slammed all the way in. Underneath, Bucky withered in silent pleasure. He did it again until he was thrusting at an almost animalistic pace.

Bucky didn't bother to hold back his noises of pleasure. "I'm gonna cum, Stevie."

"Go ahead, love, I'm close too." Steve leaned forward, folding Bucky in half and burying his face in the brunette's neck, marking it up with love-bites. 

Bucky's breaths came in faster as he inched closer to climax. Steve pounded harder. His fingernails raked up Steve's back, leaving tails of pink in their wake. Steve's hips snapped forward again, pushing Bucky over the edge. His vision was reduced to white as thick ropes of cum sputtered out of his dick. His arms clung to Steve as over sensitivity flooded him, head to toe. Steve's face was blotchy as his pace broke, pounding erratically. 

Steve gave one final plunge and he was gone. Cuming deep inside of Bucky, grinding to ride the extreme feeling of ecstasy. 

They both were still catching their breaths as Steve fell over beside Bucky on the ruffled sheets. "Holy Shit, Stevie. " His hand cupped his cheek, stroking with his thumb. Steve shifted back to his human form as Bucky rolled to his side. Cum leaked out of his hole to the sheets. Steve was extremely proud of himself. In a few weeks from now, he should be hearing if Bucky's with child.

"You never introduced yourself." Steve rested his hand on Bucky's hip.

"I was too shocked. It's not everyday somebody meets somebody like you." 

"I can say the same thing." He brushed a stand of damp hair away from his forehead. 

"It's Bucky. Bucky Barnes. " He yawned. Steve scooted up, holding Bucky in his arms, letting him place his head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Bucky Barnes." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the 'how in the hell would Bucky get preggo if this isn't an A/B/O' comments roll in, keep in mind Bucky won't know for a couple chapters so /then/ you'll get your answers. As all ways, drop a comment and thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> -Mntdewtøp


	3. The Dinner

The warm sun shined through a window on Bucky's exposed skin as he stretched out his rested body. He saw Steve still sleeping to his right, back facing him and white sheets pulled up to his chin. He also saw the red numbers on the alarm. It told him he had twenty minutes to be at work. Apparently tentical sex took a lot of energy out of a person. Bucky bounced out of bed, ignoring the cum and sweat stained sheets and went to the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. Racing around, brushing his tangled hair and teeth, finding socks, and grabbing a granola bar, he got ready for work.

Steve padded into the laundry room when Bucky was ironing his shirt, almost ready to go. He was still very naked. Bucky came to the conclusion that Steve was just comfortable with his body. He envied people who had the bravery. 

"Morning." He ran a hand through his mussed up blonde hair. "Sleep well, love?" Steve asked tenderly, love radiating through his eyes.  

"Love." Bucky repeated. Nobody had ever called him that before. Especially not his one night stands. _Is_ _Steve just a one night Stand?_ He thought to himself. 

"Love. Like... I love you." Blush crept on his cheeks while he flashed his smile, all teeth pearly white and perfectly straight.

"You love me?" Bucky's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Steve, You barely know me."

"I know enough to know I love you."

Bucky rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Look, I have to go to work for a few hours. So while I'm gone, don't touch anything, alright, if some body knocks or calls don't answer okay?" Steve nodded solemnly. "But most importantly. Don't. Leave. The. Appartment. "

 

"Got it." Steve smiled. Bucky pulled on his shirt and started to button the front but Steve's long fingers joined his. Poking the round buttons through the hole and moving to the next. "Before you know it, this might not fit." He said proudly. 

"Was that a fucking fat joke?" He spat, ready to defend himself. 

"No," Honest, sincerity was thick in his words, "I would never. I promise, lovey."

* * *

 

 

 Bucky pulled the rubber band that held his hair together out as he shook and ruffled his hair. His day at work had been long and frustrating but he was relieved to be home for the weekend.

Again, he heard the pitter patter of Steve's feet. The short man was wearing a white apron with stains all over the front and a pair of Bucky's boxers. He stood toe to toe with Bucky, took his hand gently and smooched his cheek. "How was work, love?" Too exhausted to aruge, he rolled with the confusion.

"I had to do paperwork... because I went on a mission yesterday."

Nodding like he was hearing something fascinating, Steve took another of Bucky's hands into his. "Tell me more."

"Natasha and me had lunch like we normally do."

"What did you have? " He was full of questions and adoration for Bucky.

"A salad... like I normally do." The smell of Italian food was wafting to Bucky.

"Why don't you get something different?" He reached out and tucked a section of Bucky's hair behind his ear. "I think your body is perfect."

The mere mention of his body made Bucky suck in his stomach and the scars on his shoulder tingle. "I like salads. "

"Nobody like salads, darling. I made dinner."

"You didn't have to."

"I want to provide food for you two." Steve moved their hands so they cupped Bucky's stomach. 

'He wants to provide food for me too? I guess I did give him sushi.' Bucky reasoned. "...okay..." Steve tugged on Bucky's arms and guided him to the kitchen. Expecting to see his kitchen in shambles, dirty pots and pans all over, stains on the ceiling and at least one thing on fire he saw it in even better condition. The dining table that usually had paperwork covering it was clean save for the two plates and silverware next to each and a glass vase with red and white roses. Steve pulled out a table chair for Bucky and pushed him in. "Where did you find these roses? " Bucky plucked one up and sniffed it's sweet smell. 

"I saw them in a garden on the roof and thought you might like them."

His shoulder's sagged, knowing exactly where he got them. "Mr.Henderson is gonna kill me..." He whispered "So... you left the apartment anyway."

"Yup." He said matter of factly. "I also went to the store and bought stuff for dinner."

"Where did you find money for that?" Steve placed steaming dishes on the table. Bucky's eyes widened. "You didn't steal them did you!"

"No. It was weird though. I picked up a cup somebody just left on the ground and sat down by a bus stop to wait until it got there and all of a sudden people started to put money in it so soon I had over a hundred dollars."

Bucky started to laugh. Leave it to poor, innocent Steve to find the only people in New York that were charitable. The pale man dished out the Italian food on the plates. The thick noodles, garlic bread, handmade pasta sause, meatballs and stuffed mushrooms were cooked to perfection. "Oh my god Steve! This is _amazing_!" He praised with food still in his mouth. "Where did you learn to cook so good?"

"My ma." The blonde said quietly but proudly. "She was even better." Bucky smiled. "I miss her a lot. " Steve chewed slowly.

"I could work something out so that you could go home, if you want." Bucky said wishing he hadn't. The part of him that wanted Steve to stay was growing like ivy on an abandoned building.

"She's dead Bucky." He placed his fork down with a clatter and took Bucky's hand, thumb brushing over the knuckles. "And I have to stay with you." Bucky was realizing the person who he had rescued was not just half-human-half-squid, but a mourning son. He clearly remembered when hisown mother died, leaving him responsible for his sister. 

"I understand, love." He smiled. Steve's face lit up, hearing the endearing term said to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! A /tiny/ bit of smut, telling a sex story to an elderly librarian, a revelation, and some fake science. Drop a comment and sleep well!! *gives brownie*
> 
>  
> 
> -Mntdewtop

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided to do the link-ey-thingy-ma-doodle because I spend like twenty precious fanfic reading minutes googling the translation. /Please/ tell me if they're not working so I can fix it ASAP. I'm not a perfect updater but I have a pretty good idea where this story is going (suggestions would still be amaz-balls) so far. Smut is promised in the next chapter.
> 
> -Mntdewtøp


End file.
